Peter Outerbridge
Peter Outerbridge est un acteur canadien, né le 30 juin 1966 à Toronto, en Ontario. Il interprète le rôle du Dr. Elliot Jones dans la première et la deuxième saisons de "12 Monkeys". Filmographie *1991 : Beauté fatale (Drop Dead Gorgeous) : Dylan Wiatt *1992 : Hate Mail : Randal *1992 : Diagnostic : Meurtre (Diagnosis Murder) : Barry Donovan *1993 : Paris, France : Sloan *1993 : Rasta Rockett (Cool Runnings) : Josef Grool *1993 : For the Moment : Johnny *1993 : L'As de la crime (The Commish) (série télévisée) : Officer Jeff Hartley *1994 : Replikator : John Cheever *1994 : Another Woman : Paul Temple *1995 : The Michelle Apts. : Jules *1995 : Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue : Andy Groening (épisode 1x15) *1995 : Highlander : Paul Kinman (épisode 4x08) *1995 : Falling for You : Greg *1995 : L'Androïde (The Android Affair) : Thomas Benti *1996 : Dinner Along the Amazon : Rodney *1996 : Meurtres - Mode d'emploi (Closer and Closer) : Adam *1996 : Captive Heart: The James Mink Story : William Johnson *1996 : Kissed : Matt *1996 : Giant Mine : Jim O'Neil *1997 : Meurtres en mémoires (Murder in My Mind) : Jack Bolinas *1997 : Michael Hayes : John Manning (unknown episodes) *1997 : Jack Reed: Death and Vengeance : Sergei *1997 : La Femme Nikita : Roger (épisode 1x7) *1998 : Escape Velocity : Lee Nash aka Carter *1999 : Better Than Chocolate : Judy *1999 : Escape from Mars : John Rank, Sagan Cocommander *1999 : MillenniuM : Special Agent Barry Baldwin *1999 : Chasseurs de frissons (The Time Shifters) : Felder *2000 : Double Frame *2000 : Fools Die Fast : Eddie *2000 : Mission to Mars : Sergei Kirov *2000 : Killing Moon *2000 : La Voix du succès (Out of Sync) : Roger Deacon *2000 : Marine Life : Robert Kiely *2001 : Caméléon contre Caméléon (The Pretender 2001) : Alex *2001 : Chasing Cain : Bob Kozlowski *2002 : Chasing Cain: Face : Detective Bob Kozlowski *2002 : The Rendering : Theodore Gray *2002 : Men with Brooms : James Lennox *2002 : Trudeau : Jim Coutts *2002 : Monk : Trevor McDowell (épisode 1x7) *2002 : The Bay of Love and Sorrows : Everette Hatch *2002 : 100 Days in the Jungle : Gord Black *2003 : The Risen : Nick Simms *2003 : La Gorge du diable (Cold Creek Manor) : Dave Miller *2003 : June & Orlando : Orlando *2004 : Chicks with Sticks : Curt Bonner *2004 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : Detective William Murdoch (episodes hors-série) *2004 - 2008 : ReGenesis : David Sandström *2004 : Ill Fated : Earl *2005 : Le Territoire des morts (Land of the Dead) : Styles *2005 : L'Héritage de la passion (Murder in the Hamptons) : Gordon Wintrob *2006 : Slevin (Lucky Number Slevin) : Det. Dumbrowski *2006 : Population 436 (vidéo) : Deputy Christian Hecker *2006 : Magnitude 10,5 : L'Apocalypse (10.5: Apocalypse) : Alec Becker *2006 : Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Diff'rent Strokes' : Al Burton *2006 : Intimate Stranger : Dennis *2007 : Au nom de ma fille (In God's Country) : Officer Wayne *2007 : L'Ivresse du cœur (My Name Is Sarah) : Charlie Peterson *2007 : Fringe : Dr. Reyes *2009 : Saw 6 : William Easton *2009 : Burning Mussolini : Détective Ryan Johnson *2009 : Flashpoint : Walter Volchek (épisode 2x03) *2010 : Happy Town (série télévisée) : Dan Farmer *2010 - 2013 : Nikita : Ari Tasarov *2010 : Des bleus au cœur (Reviving Ophelia) : Le père d'Elizabeth *2011 : John A. : La naissance d'un pays : George Brown *2012 : Beauty and the Beast : Silverfox (épisodes 1x01, 1x03 et 1x04) *2013 : Orphan Black: Henrik "Hank" Johanssen, leader Prolethéen *2013 : Haunter de Vincenzo Natali : Bruce *2016 : Zoo (série télévisée) (6 épisodes) : General Davies *2016 : 12 Monkeys (série télévisée) (2 épisodes) : Dr. Elliot Jones *2017 : Designated Survivor : Charles « Charlie » Langdon Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Second rôle Catégorie:Rôle terminé